Ten Times As Long
by Tis-Is-Fussle14
Summary: AU. All Harry Potter wanted was a family, a proper family. A mother, A father, a younger sibling maybe. But after twelve long years, will he even notice one when it comes along? A story about the strength of family in times of war.


**A/N - Alright, so I tried to go on a diffrent take of the often told Sirius Black daughter story. Even though this is a Sirius Black Daughter story. Anyways to make the time line of this story work correctly I am messing with the cannon time line a bit. Everyone is still born the same year and in the same year in school but I am pushing the prophecy and everything that happens in result to it a year back. I.E Death of McKinnon family, Peter's betrayal, the attack on Godric's and everything takes place in 1982 now instead of 1981. I am sorry for any confusion. **

**Disclamer: I own nothing, not even the title ****which is taken from the Susan Collins Mockingjay book, "It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart. (can't wait for November 21). **

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

In a two story cottage house, in an extremely small coastal town in Ireland called Iascairí Parthas, a woman lay flat on her back regaling made up tales of magical forests and the creatures that inhabited them. Her small daughter positioned with her head over the woman's chest as she listened to the soft beat of her mother's heart and the rumbling of her chest as she spoke.

"Romulus the wolf, John the stag, and Cyrus dog all ran very fast from the enraged peace lily flower as it spit its flower goo after the three perpetrators that had stopped on her beloved snake that lay beneath her branches. The snake, whose name was Sevie, was quite angry at his friend for defending him…" The mother said her hand carding though the girl's dark brown curls as pale blue eyes looked up from her chest filled with the questioning wonder only young children could possess.

"Why Mommy, the flower was being nice. It's not like the snake can defend itself from big animals. He is just a little guy." She said her voice half way between shocked and awed her mother's hands strayed from her hair and moved the girls head to kiss it.

"Well despite his size the snake did have a secret weapon, do you remember what that was?" She whispered against the girls head.

The girl humbed in thought "He was…." And sighed, "I don't remember…"

"That's quite alright darling, Sevie was a poisonous snake and he listened to another bad snake who put ideas in his head that he was better than all of the other magical forest creatures because they were snakes and therefore the best of all the forest animals." The mom said her hand trailing down to grasp her daughters in her own.

"He doesn't sound nice, Sevie shouldn't listen to him." The small girl informed her mother with an overzealous nod of her head.

"You are right, he shouldn't but Sevie was lonely, and the bad snake gave him attention," The mother said her hand twisting to hold her daughters in her palm, fingers stretched against each other. Both the mother's green eyes and the daughter's blue eyes stared at the twirling appendages.

"But bad snake doesn't really care about Sevie, not like the flower does?" The girl said affronted that something so easily seen in the story was not known by the characters. The small girl sat up and twisted so she was facing her mother who drug her own chest up as well.

"You are right darling, he doesn't, but Sevie didn't know that. The bad snake was very good at convincing other snakes, like Sevie to attack the other creatures to prove they were the best so that he could be in power, since Sevie got mad that the flower had protected him he yelled for all the forest animals to hear that he did not need help from a pathetic little plant like her. The flower cried all though the night."

"Did her flower friend help her?"

The mother hummed in thought for a moment before shaking her head negatively. "No," She whispered, " her flower friend tried very hard to help her but Sevie the snake had been her friend for much longer than her flower friend had, so the first flower did not want to be consoled rather just to cry."

"Mummy, did Sevie the snake and the flower ever become friends again." The small girl asked.

"I don't know Honey, the flower was very hurt by his words."

"But if he's not friends with the flower won't he just listen to the other snake more. Especially if he feels lonely."

"I don't know darling, why don't I figure that out and tell you tomorrow. I love you my little star." The mother said as she climbed out of bed and kissed the girls forehead.

"Love you more mommy," The girl replied.

"I love you most."

"To the moon and back,"

"To the star Sirius and back."

"Night Mommy,"

"Night darling." As the mother turned around to leave her daughters door open just a crack she leaned her cheek against the door and let off a soft breath. Blurs of what seemed to be black capes swirled around her vision, these capes where originally worn by young children who gradually turned into teenagers and adults before the robes got pointer and the blurred faces became all too clear masks. Her nails dug into her palm as she tried to get the image out of her brain as she attempted each night. Fighting hard against the memories that plagued her. After a few minutes and deep nail lines on her palm she stood up and walked toward her room the black robes transforming into the woodland creatures she told her daughter about each night.

After all they were just silly stories about magic.

How real could they be?

* * *

**So there is the prologue. I really hope you enjoyed. Please, review, favorite, and follow. **


End file.
